Talk:Would You Like to Buy an O?
Extra dialogue from Ernie Alex and I were talking about the differences between the TV version and the album version, so I'm putting this here (taken from my talk page) in case it comes up again: On the original Muppet Alphabet Album LP, Ernie saying, "I wonder what letter comes next?" is the last thing you hear on Side 1. Side 2 starts with the music, just like the TV version. In fact, I think the song was an album track first, and later lip-synched, but I'm not 100% sure. But going by the way the record originally came out, I would say the TV version is the same exact track as the album version. If you have a CD of Sing the Alphabet, I can see why you might think he was talking before the song started, but it was actually spliced together when they released the CD. -- Ken (talk) 03:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I just thought that anything included only on an album and not on TV would be an album version. Cause you can't "view" an album version of a song, can you? Wattamack4 04:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::What I'm saying is that the Ernie talking part wasn't even part of the same song on the original record. If you play the first track on side 2 of the LP, that's exactly what they took for the broadcast. It's not like "Bein' Green", which exists in 2 different recordings, although they're similar. In that case, the version on Old School: Volume 1 is the TV version, and the version on Platinum All-Time Favorites is the album version, because it was taken from The Sesame Street Book & Record. -- Ken (talk) 04:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? That's interesting. Well, maybe we could just note which release of the album that version was released on? Wattamack4 04:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Alex, I'm still not following you. All albums and CD's of The Muppet Alphabet Album (and the MNOP 45's) have Ernie talking as part of the end of "The Noodle Story". So all audio releases of "Would You Like to Buy an O", and the broadcast version, are exactly the same, starting and ending with the music. -- Ken (talk) 04:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, now I get what you mean. Sorry if my last message was complete jibberish by the way. I'dve thought that the releases of the song started with his dialouge. But strangely, I did download a completely mp3 track list of the Muppet Alphabet Album last summer in July, and an mp3 of that song started off with Ernie's dialouge. I might upload it on YouTube to show you what I mean. Wattamack4 04:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::No, I understand what you said. It just gets a little confusing, because now that you don't have to stop and turn the record over, the CD version sounds seamless. So I see why it would sound like it was all recorded together. ::::::Actually, I just checked the CD, and you're right. The talking is on the "O" track, but I think that was done for clarity. The original intent of his line was to get you to turn the record over, but now that you don't have to, it makes more sense to keep it together, because it sounds like it would have been the beginning of a sketch, where Ernie's standing somewhere by himself, and then the Salesman comes up. But it was never broadcast with that line, and all other LP's start with the music, so I think we can put a note down at the bottom that says something like, "Ernie's dialogue at the beginning of the track as heard on the CD of Sing the Alphabet was actually the conclusion of The Noodle Story as heard on the original LP". Or we could just skip it if it's too much detail. -- Ken (talk) 04:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I just made a note about it. Wattamack4 20:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex EKA? Just curious how this song's earliest known appearance could be in episode 0751 (Season 6, 1974-1975), when Old School has it as a Season 3 (1971-1972) classic cut. -- Ken (talk) 04:49, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Just that. It's the "earliest known appearance," i.e. the earliest one in our database. But the Old School DVD is a good source, so feel free to add it as a note somewhere. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:55, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the EKA for any given song or sketch changes as we find more information. On the sketch pages, there are some sketches that are clearly from the early seasons that currently have EKAs in the 2200s. Over time, as we get more info about early episodes, the EKAs drift closer and closer to the actual first appearance. ::Some day, when we find the pot of complete episode summaries at the end of the rainbow, then we'll have a complete list of first appearances. I think that'll probably happen at some point, although it might not be for a couple years. For now, we make do with the EKAs. -- Danny (talk) 11:46, 21 March 2007 (UTC)